Kenangan
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Ada yang hilang di bulan puasa tahun ini. Namun, kenangannya akan selalu ada. Di mata, maupun di hati. [Side Story "Ada Untukmu". AU. Elemental siblings. bro!TauHali. Ditulis untuk hari ke-9 #RamadhanChallenge. Prompt: Telat bangun sahur.]


**Kenangan**

.

.

.

"Kak ... Kak Taufan ... Bangun, Kak ..."

Bocah lelaki beriris merah delima itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang kakak yang tetap saja bergeming di atas ranjang. Sama sekali tak merespon. Namun, dia tak menyerah.

Hingga satu menit berlalu. Kamar itu pun tetap sunyi. Kecuali oleh suaranya sendiri yang terus membujuk rayu.

"Kak ... Bangun ..."

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Kenangan" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari ke-9 #RamadhanChallenge (Prompt: Telat bangun sahur). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Elemental Siblings. bro!TauHali. Side Story "Ada Untukmu"._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Taufan terganggu dari tidurnya yang tenang, merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan tanpa henti. Sayup-sayup, mulai didengarnya suara yang familier. Makin lama makin jelas.

"Kak Taufan, bangun ..."

Meskipun malas, Taufan memaksa kedua kelopak matanya untuk bergerak membuka. Berat sekali rasanya, tetapi sepasang safir itu akhirnya kembali melihat dunia.

Kamarnya sendiri.

"Kak Taufan!" seruan lega langsung menyambut.

Taufan mengerutkan kening. "Hali?"

Pemuda 17 tahun itu meregangkan tubuh sejenak, membiarkan sang bocah kelas 5 SD—adik kandungnya—menunggu. Setelah itu, barulah ia bangkit, lantas duduk di tepi tempat tidur berseprai biru.

"Kok Hali udah bangun?" tanya Taufan sambil mengusap wajah. "Masih jam berapa ini?"

Bocah itu—Halilintar namanya—tidak menyahut. Tapi memang tidak perlu, sebab Taufan sudah menoleh ke arah jam weker di atas nakas. Saat itu juga, dia langsung membelalak kaget.

3: 17 AM

Taufan memelototi jam digital mungil berwarna biru-putih itu, memastikan dirinya tidak salah lihat. Ia pun _shock_ seketika.

"Udah jam segini?!" jeritnya panik. "Kenapa alarm-nya nggak nyala?!"

"Tadi pas Hali masuk, jamnya jatuh di lantai," tiba-tiba adiknya berkata.

Taufan melotot horor. Dia ingat betul, posisi jam weker itu tadinya ada di tengah. Mustahil bisa jatuh dengan sendirinya, meskipun fisik jam tergetar sedikit akibat bunyi alarm. Kecuali ada yang menjatuhkannya, sengaja atau tidak. Misalnya karena merasa terganggu dengan bunyinya yang berisik.

Taufan langsung menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Jamnya masih jalan kok, Kak," kata Halilintar lagi. "Tapi alarmnya mati."

Hela napas terlepas dari Taufan.

"Maaf ya, Hali," katanya. "Kayaknya udah nggak keburu masak buat sahur. Kakak coba keluar sebentar, cari makanan."

"Memangnya ada yang jual makanan jam segini?"

"Hmmm ... Entahlah. Tapi kayaknya ada warung yang memang jualan khusus buat sahur selama Ramadhan di ujung jalan sana." Taufan bangkit berdiri, lantas mengambil jaket yang tergantung di sisi lemari bajunya. "Mudah-mudahan dagangannya belum habis."

Halilintar diam mengawasi kakaknya memakai jaket _hoodie_ bercorak biru-putih itu.

"Ya udah, Hali bikin-bikin minum dulu aja di dapur," kata Taufan lagi. "Bisa, 'kan?"

"Hm." Halilintar mengangguk.

Taufan menghela napas lagi setelah adiknya beranjak keluar. Langkah-langkah kaki kecil itu semakin menjauh, semakin samar, lantas tak lagi terdengar.

Sedikit tergesa, Taufan mencari dompet dan kunci motor. Yang pertama langsung ketemu, tapi yang kedua malah tak kunjung dijumpa.

"Aduuh ... Aku taruh di mana ya, kuncinya?" pemuda itu mengeluh.

Jam dinding di kamar terus berdetik maju. Suaranya terdengar jelas di keheningan dini hari nan syahdu. Sampai ingatan Taufan akhirnya terpandu ke sebuah tempat yang belum dia tuju.

"Oh iya, laci!"

Taufan bergegas mendekat ke nakas. Dibukanya laci teratas, dan kunci itu pun rupanya memang tergeletak di sana. Sambil mengucap syukur, diraihnya benda kecil itu. _Harus cepat-cepat,_ pikirnya. Namun, ketika hendak beranjak, langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

Di atas nakas, selain jam weker dan lampu meja, masih ada satu benda lagi. Ialah sebuah potret berpigura kayu. Berdiri tegak menampilkan tangkapan kenangan.

Foto itu belum terlalu lama diambil, tak sampai sepuluh bulan silam. Ada sosok mungil Halilintar di tengah-tengah yang nyaris tak berekspresi, kecuali satu senyum samar yang menghias bibirnya. Di samping kiri belakangnya, ada Taufan yang tersenyum lebar. Lengan kanan Taufan terulur ke samping, merangkul sosok ketiga yang memiliki kemiripan nyata dengannya maupun Halilintar.

Adiknya yang hanya setahun lebih muda, Gempa.

Taufan masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah teduh itu, senyum ramah itu. Yang sayangnya takkan pernah bisa disaksikannya lagi. Karena sang adik telah berpulang hampir setengah tahun yang lalu.

Ini adalah Ramadhan pertama yang dilewatkannya berdua saja dengan Halilintar, sejak kepergian kedua orangtua mereka. Tanpa Gempa, yang biasanya selalu cekatan menyiapkan hidangan sahur maupun berbuka.

Taufan mendengkus sendiri. Tahun ini baru dia merasakan betapa repotnya mengurus semuanya. Dulu dia hampir tidak pernah membantu Gempa memasak, apalagi untuk sahur. Namun, Gempa tak pernah mengeluh. Selain itu, mana pernah Gempa telat bangun seperti ini?

"Maaf, Gem," katanya kemudian. "Mungkin aku ini memang kakak yang nggak becus. Tapi takkan kubiarkan Hali berpuasa tanpa sahur."

Taufan tersentak tiba-tiba, teringat tujuannya semula. Saat mengerling jam weker, tampak angka 3: 22 di layarnya. Ia pun segera beranjak. Ada makanan sahur di warung yang harus dibelinya sebelum kehabisan.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Kak Taufan!"

Langkah Taufan terhenti tepat ketika ia baru saja menuruni anak tangga terakhir dari lantai dua. Keningnya berkerut melihat Halilintar setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Kenapa, Hali?" tanya Taufan begitu sang adik tiba di hadapannya.

"Kakak nggak usah pergi. Kita sahur pakai ini aja."

Halilintar mengulurkan dua kotak karton berisi pasta instan. Sekali lagi Taufan mengerutkan kening, sementara tangannya terulur menerima kedua kotak kecil itu.

"Lho? Kita masih punya ini, ya?" Taufan berusaha mengingat-ingat, kapan dia membelinya. "Hali nemuin ini di mana?"

"Di laci lemari dapur. Tinggal dua ini, Kak."

"Hmm ..."

Taufan memeriksa kotak pasta instan itu. Tanggal kedaluwarsanya masih lama. Saat itu juga, akhirnya Taufan ingat, dia memang membeli beberapa kotak pasta sekitar tiga minggu sebelum puasa. Untuk persediaan.

"Ya udah, kita masak ini," kata Taufan akhirnya. Dikembalikannya kedua kotak itu kepada sang adik. "Hali bawa ini dulu ke dapur. Kakak mau taruh jaket sama dompet sebentar ke kamar."

"Hm."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Tak lama kemudian, Taufan sudah berada di dapur. Sewaktu masuk ke ruangan itu, dilihatnya Halilintar sedang berjongkok di depan kulkas yang pintunya terbuka.

"Hali lagi cari apa?" tegurnya.

"Telur."

"Buat?"

"Bikin telur mata sapi."

Taufan tertawa kecil. Mungkin adiknya masih merasa kurang hanya sahur dengan sepiring pasta. Tak lama kemudian, Halilintar sudah menutup pintu kulkas kembali. Sementara, Taufan sudah mulai menjerang air secukupnya di dalam panci kecil.

Untunglah, memasak pasta instan itu hanya butuh waktu singkat.

"Ada telurnya?" tanya Taufan.

"Hm."

Taufan membantu adiknya menyiapkan penggorengan. Lantas memanaskan minyak goreng di kompor yang satu lagi.

"Biar Hali yang goreng telurnya," kata Halilintar. "Kak Taufan masak pasta aja."

"Oke, Boss!"

Sambil memasukkan mie ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih, Taufan mengawasi sang adik yang menggoreng telur tanpa canggung.

Ternyata anak itu cukup terampil. Dia bahkan memecahkan cangkang telur dan mengeluarkan isinya ke atas minyak panas tanpa takut-takut. Padahal Taufan saja harus berdiri jauh-jauh dari wajan setiap kali menggoreng telur. Takut terpercik minyak panas.

Kalau dibandingkan itu sih, memasak pasta instan jauh lebih mudah. Merebus mie-nya cuma butuh empat menit. Setelah itu tinggal tiriskan. Letakkan ke dalam piring, lalu tambahkan saus pasta yang sudah jadi. Ratakan saus dengan mie. Selesai.

"Udah jadi, Kak?" tanya Halilintar.

Dia sendiri sudah mematikan kompor, dan sekarang sedang mendekati Taufan sambil membawa piring berisi dua telur goreng. Masih agak terlalu matang seperti biasa. Tapi semakin lama telur mata sapi buatan anak itu sudah semakin membaik.

"Sip!" Taufan mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, kita bawa ke meja makan."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Lho? Minumnya belum, ya?" Taufan mengangkat alis sejenak.

Selain dua piring pasta _bolognese_ dan dua telur goreng, di atas meja itu hanya ada dua gelas kosong plus sebotol besar air mineral.

"Hali lupa." Halilintar tersentak. "Tadi pas nemuin pasta, sebenarnya Hali lagi cari teh celup."

Kening Taufan berkerut. "Bukannya di lemari ada susu bubuk? Buat apa cari teh celup?"

Halilintar menatap kakaknya dengan sorot mata bening. "Tapi kan Kak Taufan sukanya teh."

Taufan terdiam tiga detik, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Hali suka susu, 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kak. Teh aja."

"Yang bener? Kenapa nggak susu aja? Mumpung Kakak juga lagi pengin susu, nih."

Giliran Halilintar yang terdiam.

"Jadi," Taufan bertanya lagi, "Hali mau susu atau teh?"

"... Susu."

Taufan nyaris tertawa melihat bocah bertubuh mungil itu menunduk dalam-dalam dengan wajah merona samar.

"Ya udah. Tunggu sebentar, ya? Kakak bikinin susu dulu buat kita."

Taufan bergegas ke dapur. Dia kembali tak sampai lima menit kemudian dengan dua gelas susu putih. Diletakkannya satu gelas di dekat piring sang adik, dan satu lagi di dekat piringnya sendiri. Taufan sempat melirik jam dinding. Masih ada waktu sekitar 20 menit sebelum imsak. Setelah berdoa bersama, kedua bersaudara itu pun makan dengan tenang.

"Lho? Hali kenapa?" Taufan mengerutkan kening begitu menyadari adiknya hanya makan sedikit-sedikit. Lebih banyak hanya memandangi isi piringnya. "Hali nggak suka makanannya?"

Halilintar menatap kakaknya, lalu menggeleng.

"Hali ... cuma keinget Kak Gempa," katanya pelan.

Taufan terdiam sejenak, menghentikan makannya yang baru habis setengah.

"Maaf, Hali. Kakak memang ... nggak bisa masak makanan yang enak-enak kayak Gempa—"

"Nggak," Halilintar cepat-cepat menyela ucapan kakaknya. "Hali nggak bermaksud begitu, Kak."

Taufan tertegun saja, menyaksikan wajah sang adik yang mendadak tertunduk sedih.

"Maaf," anak itu pun berkata lirih. "Hali ... cuma ... kangen sama Kak Gempa ..."

Taufan masih terdiam satu-dua detik. Baru kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sama, dong," katanya. "Kakak juga kangen sama Gempa."

"Hali nggak pernah bantuin Kak Gempa masak ... buat sahur sama buka puasa. Kak Gempa pasti repot."

"Iya, ya ... Kakak juga jarang bantu Gempa selama bulan puasa."

"Tapi Kak Gempa nggak pernah bilang apa-apa ..."

"... Dan dia tetap selalu tersenyum."

Taufan dan Halilintar sama-sama terdiam. Entah bagaimana, makan sahur hari ini mendadak berubah menjadi sesi mengenang mendiang saudara mereka tersayang.

"Gempa itu ... memang baik banget, ya?" kata Taufan kemudian. "Saking baiknya, dia pasti bakal sedih kalau lihat kita sedih kayak gini."

Halilintar tersentak, lalu menatap kakaknya.

"Sahur dan berbuka puasa ... juga semua yang ada di rumah ini ... penuh dengan kenangan tentang Gempa," Taufan melanjutkan. "Karena itu, kita akan terus merindukannya."

Halilintar mengangguk. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi itu nggak apa-apa, kok," Taufan berkata lagi. "Kalau kangen banget ... kita bisa membawa nama Gempa di setiap doa-doa kita. Apalagi, di bulan Ramadhan yang penuh berkah ini."

"Hm." Halilintar kembali mengangguk.

Taufan terkekeh samar, terdengar sendu.

"Udah, ah. Ayo lanjut makannya. Keburu imsak, nih."

Taufan kembali mengangkat sendoknya, tetapi Halilintar masih diam.

"Kak Taufan," anak itu memanggil tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Asyik juga, ya ... masak bareng kayak tadi."

Taufan hanya mengangkat alis. Mulutnya sudah telanjur penuh makanan.

"Mulai sekarang, Hali mau bantuin Kak Taufan masak tiap hari, buat sahur dan buka puasa. Habis Lebaran juga ... Hali akan bantuin Kak Taufan terus."

Taufan yang sudah menelan makanannya, spontan menunjukkan satu senyum lebar.

"Hehehe ... Kakak juga belum pintar-pintar amat masaknya, sih. Kalau gitu, kita belajar sama-sama aja. Oke?"

"Hm."

Halilintar melanjutkan makannya setelah sempat mengulum senyum kecil. Begitu pula Taufan. Tanpa sadar, satu beban telah terangkat dari hati mereka. Di waktu sahur yang nyaris terlambat hari ini.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

 _Ey! Fic_ buat hari ke-9 #RamadhanChallenge selesaiii~! \\(^o^)/

Tapi saya _skip prompt_ yang buat hari ini. Seperti juga hari ke-5, 6, dan 7 kemaren. :"D *terbang*

Besok _skip_ nggak, yaa~ uwu *ditabok*

Kali ini ceritanya ngedrama, nih. Nggak nge- _gaje_ lucu-lucuan kayak yang lain. Tapi tetap _fluffy_. Iya, dooong ... demi asupan yang manis-manis selama bulan puasa. *heh*

Pokoknya, _stay tune_ terus untuk _fic_ Hime berikutnya~! Ciao~! :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **26.05.2018**


End file.
